Previously, many types of bags have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means of storage of goods on various vehicles. Examples of this prior art include pannier bags for bicycles, motorcycles, and pack animals. In most cases, these have been limited to a type of saddlebag that balances the weight on each side of a structure or body. This art is also replete with external pockets for storing goods therein.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,580,706 Jackson et al Apr. 8, 1986 4,491,258 Jones Jan. 1, 1985 4,442,960 Vetter Apr. 17, 1984 4,402,439 Brown Sep. 6, 1983 4,345,703 Allen Aug. 24, 1982 4,258,869 Hilgendorff Mar. 31, 1981 ______________________________________
Jackson et al teach a saddlebag arrangement for cycles that includes a cut-away in the forward lower corner portion for heel clearance. A U-shaped bar is also employed as part of an internal frame. Straps secure the bag in place with a rigid strap mounted to a fixed part of the cycle.
Vetter discloses a pair of saddlebags for a motorcycle that join together with flexible straps which straddle the vehicle. Compartments are formed with a protective cover within, having buckles adjustably securing the ends of the straps. A pair of handles are included with each housing through which each housing may be carried individually or in combination.
Brown utilizes a frame for his bicycle pannier bag that is streamlined in the direction of travel. A flexible cover is used to enclose the frame and maintain the shape. A zipper provides entrance into the bag and a strip of reflective fabric is used on the outer surface cover to increase visibility during periods of darkness.
Hilgendorff teaches a saddlebag primarily for pack animals, but adaptable to humans and other means of transportation, such as snowmobiles and motorcycles. A curvilinear cut-out is included that is specifically configured to conform to the cantle base of a saddle. Each side of the housing include an open top compartment with a flexible cover and a separate overflap. The cover providing a shelf for a subcompartment formed on top of the compartment between the cover and the overflap. The side housings contain zippered end compartments. The web includes at least one pouch formed therein.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
It is clearly evident that prior art utilizes saddlebags, for carrying objects, that are specifically designed for a particular animal, or vehicle, and, in most cases, these are quite distinct, even if adaptable within the same gender. As an example, a bicycle is general in nature and specifically configured, allowing one basic embodiment to fit almost all styles. This is evident in motor driven cycles, however, since the advent and popularity of jet-propelled watercraft, the need has been apparent for a bag that would provide storage, however, any prior art available has severly lacked in adaptability to be used with a highly specialized apparatus, such as this waterborne vehicle. The specific shape of the watercraft does not allow the use of just any bag and as the craft is oftimes overturned provisions must be made to endure this circumstance. Further, the specific shape is unique to this type of vehicle and its attachment must not interfere with its basic operation.
With this in mind, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a storage saddlebag allowing articles to be stowed and easily reached on a specific jet-propelled watercraft having no inherent means for attachment. This watercraft is characterized by the so-called JET SKI manufactured by Kawasaki Motors Corp.
Another object of the invention is the location of the saddlebag over the top of the engine compartment enclosure providing an accessible and convenient position placing pockets on each of the sides and on the end nearest the operator of the craft. This allows access to the pockets when the operator is kneeling in a driving position.
Another object of the invention allows installation to be accomplished without any modification to the watercraft itself. This is accomplished using elastic tape on the periphery of the saddlebag and tucking the end under the lower edge of the engine compartment enclosure securely positioning the device in a self-centering and contoured manner.
Still another object of the invention provides a secure compartment or pocket in the sides by the use of a single strap that is easily attached or removed. This is particularly important allowing the objects to be held in place if the craft overturns, but accessible without cumbersome zippers, buttons, or snaps, that are hard to operate when wet or from outside of the craft if the operator is in the water.
A final object of the invention provides drain ports in the bottom of the pockets allowing the water to be dispelled when the craft overturns, or fills with water, due to the wake of other boats or the inherent operating environment of the craft itself.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.